


Quarantine Bonding

by MikeSteele3



Category: South Park
Genre: Depression, Drama, Falling In Love, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeSteele3/pseuds/MikeSteele3
Summary: Takes place during "The Pandemic Special"The boys are still stuck in their school, forced to quarantine due to an instance of COVID-19 causing Token to receive bullet wounds. Stan's mental health is rapidly declining, and Kyle wants to do everything he can to help his Super Best Friend.Anything.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at a story! I'll try to make this one less rushed, and will work harder on a competent conclusion. Feedback is encouraged!

#  Chapter 1

It wasn’t even worth crying over anymore.

For years, Stan Marsh had seen his hometown of South Park go through multiple impossible, destructive, and  _ admittedly sometimes comical _ events. Through impossible odds, he and his friends had pulled through, growing used to the antics of the town and it’s people over time.

But this was different, a sequence of events out of everybody’s control had led to them being locked in their own school, surrounded by the entirety of South Park’s police force. “It’s for your own safety” they fucking said. No, it wasn’t, they just shot Token for no reason and blamed it on COVID. Of course their parents were too retarded to find it suspicious that COVID causes bullet wounds, and now they’re stuck here for god knows how long, forced to sleep in sleeping bags on the cold gym floor like animals.

He finds himself shaking in his sleeping bag. Not only for the cold, but he can feel his sanity slipping slowly. He tries to cry, but he’s already dehydrated enough. He’s a completely broken teen.

-=

Kyle observed his Super Best Friend in his pitiful state. Laying just a few feet from him, he couldn’t help but hear the small whimpers, just an absolute state of despair. He couldn’t blame him. The world has gone to complete shit, and Kyle’s surprised Stan broke down before he did.

He took notice of his shaking. Was Stan cold? A thought occurred to Kyle, involving something that Cartman will probably rip on them for, though it simultaneously heated his cheeks up a bit. Would Stan mind?

He slowly inched his sleeping bag towards his friend, careful not to wake anybody up. He glances at his watch, 1:23AM, and holy shit it is cold in this gym. The school’s systems automatically turn the heating off after 5PM, when everyone  _ should _ be home, and yet Mr. Mackey was too dumb to figure out how to override the system.

Eventually, Kyle was within reaching distance of Stan, and put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. Stan quickly flipped over to face Kyle.

“Holy shit dude.. You don’t look so good.” Kyle commented, and he wasn’t wrong. Stan’s eyes were bloodshot, dark bags had formed under his eyes, and even in the darkness of the gymnasium he could see the complete and utter look of hopelessness in his face.

“I-I.. I’m f-fine, Ky-Kyle.” He managed to stutter out, not exactly convincing. Kyle was unsure whether or not it was the cold causing him to fumble over his words, or his sanity.

Either way, Kyle hoped his next move would fix it. He pulled Stan into an embrace, pulling their two sleeping bags into contact with one another.

Apparently, that is what Stan needed, as he collapsed his face into Kyle’s shoulder and silently sobbed. The sudden motion made Kyle blush a bit, but it didn’t stop him. He slowly rubbed Stan’s back in an effort to calm him down, which only made him blush more, though he was sure Stan wouldn’t notice.

_ No, this isn’t gay. I’m just helping Stan out. _ Kyle thought to himself.

Stan’s whimpers toned down after a few minutes, but he never let go of Kyle, and Kyle never let go of him. Their body heat began to reach each other, and it was just too cozy to let go. Kyle didn’t pay much mind to whatever was poking his thigh, he was too busy falling asleep. Despite the circumstances, this was the most cozy he’s felt in a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins.

The boys were jolted awake by an unknown loud noise coming from somewhere. Too tired to react, Stan and Kyle slowly opened their eyes, realizing they were still clinging onto each other.

“A-ah shit! S-sorry!” Kyle stammered out, quickly pushing himself away from his friend, embarrassed. Light flooded the gymnasium now, and the room was filled with the sounds of annoyed grunts and groans. The two looked directly at each other, their flushed faces clearly visible to one another. Neither knew why they were embarrassed, they were just huddling for warmth after all, right? Friends do that!

“Sorry Stan, I didn’t mean to-”   
“N-no Kyle, it’s okay.. You really helped me get through the night, somehow.”

“So you feel better now?”

Stan simply began laughing, throwing Kyle off a bit.

“Sorry, the term “better” is just funny to me now.”

Kyle frowned. It was so off-putting seeing how much this quarantine was affecting him. Stan, the normally charismatic, confident and bold friend of his, was reduced to a complete mess of a human being. Some people would see him as crazy, weak, but Kyle knew a strong willed man was still inside there, trapped under layers of uncertainty and depression. It pained him.

Without thinking, Kyle pulled Stan into an embrace, patting him on the back. “It’s going to be alright, dude. I’ll have your back no matter what.” He could sense Stan smiling, returning the pat on the back.

“The fuck are you gaywads doing?” Their fat friend(?) Cartman had waddled over, and the two left each other's embrace.

“Fuck off, Cartman, Stan’s going through a lot.”

“SO AM I, KAHL! THIS FUCKING SUCKS, BEING TRAPPED IN SCHEWL! BUT YOU DON’T SEE ME HUGGING DUDES!”

“You’re just pissed because you can’t sit your ass on your bed all goddamn day, retard.” Kyle retorted, infuriated by Cartman’s usual apathy towards his friends.

Before Cartmon could say anything degrading about Kyle’s religion, Mr. Mackey’s voice cackled to life on the intercom.

“ _ Uhh, good morning students. We will be doing uh, a normal routine today, m’kay? Breakfast will be served in your homerooms, so please report there in an orderly fashion, m’kay?” _

It was anything but orderly, as the kids crammed together to get out the gymnasium door. The police force/teachers in the school really couldn’t bother enforcing any kind of distancing between the students at this point, nobody’s really gotten sick. Classrooms were relatively normal as well.

Kyle squeezed his way out into the hallway along with Stan, both heading to their homeroom classes.

“I’m fucking starving, dude.” Kyle complained to Stan. It wasn’t a lie, they haven’t been fed since yesterday during lunchtime. “What do you think they’ll serve?”

Stan didn’t answer, he seemed to be just staring into space, disinterested in everything going on around him, much to Kyle’s dismay.

“Stan!”

“Oh whu-wha?”

“I asked you what you think they’ll serve today.”

“Oh, uhm, I’m not that hungry.” Stan said.

“Bullshit, you didn’t even eat yesterday.” Kyle grew angry, it’s as if Stan was trying to create his own downfall here.

“I-I just don’t want to eat.” Stan spouted out, his voice clearly cracking, snapping Kyle out of his anger, pushing him to his usual empathetic self.

“Dude?” He questioned, noticing Stan’s eyes beginning to turn glassy, wet with tears. Not wanting to have others see his friend like this, Kyle grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearby boy’s bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. As soon as the click was heard, Stan had once again broken down, collapsing into Kyle’s hug once more, sobbing.

“ _ I’m sorry, Kyle.” _

He couldn’t hold his own tears from falling at this point. When Stan was (incorrectly) diagnosed with aspergers years ago, he fell into a loop of seeing everything as mundane, pointless, and shitty. Being around Stan then drained the life from him.

It’s different now. He just wants his Super Best Friend to be happy again.

-=

“You should’ve fucking seen how soft her ass was, dude. I could’ve played with that thing all day.”

It wasn’t unusual for Kenny to brag about his hookups while eating with his friends in the cafeteria. Everyone had gotten used to it at this point. The issue now, of course, is that being locked in a building with every girl in your class means that Kenny had a new story to tell seemingly every day.

Sitting across from Kenny was Butters, who always seemed to be interested in Kenny’s shenanigans, always asking questions that one wouldn’t really expect.

“Is it true that you can get a girl uh, pregnant if you slap her butt hard enough?” Butters asked. Kenny laughed, believing Butters was joking. He couldn’t be that clueless, right?

Or so he thought until Cartman chirped in.

“Yeah Butters, boobs as well. In fact, if you slap both titties at once, you get twins. HAHAHAHA!” Despite Cartman’s maniacal laughter, Butters seemed to fully believe what he just said.

Alright, not clueless, just extremely naive.

“Right, yeah, so anyway, Lola’s sucking me off, right? The way she does it, it’s almost like she doesn’t have a gag reflex. Deepthroat after deepthroat, holy shit. You should’ve seen how hard I~”

Kenny paused, a slight blush appearing across his face, staring into space and reminiscing about how fucking good it felt to spill his seed down Lola’s throat. How he screamed her name~

“KENNY!” Craig nudged his shoulder, stirring Kenny out of his daydream.

“Fucking hide your hardon, retard.”

Kenny glanced down, and sure enough, he was hard. If only he could afford something other than cheap sweatpants.

“HA! KENNY’S PITCHIN’ A TENT!” Cartman relished in others embarrassment constantly, so Kenny ignored him.

“I-I’ll uh, be right back.” Kenny said, doing his best to hide himself as he stood up from the table and awkwardly headed towards the bathroom, where Stan and Kyle are, unbeknownst to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be longer, don't worry.


End file.
